


Restless

by Quicksilverbells



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, mention of choking, pre barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: The follow up to Refreshed, in which Sonny is kept up at night with thoughts of Rafael. Originally posted on my tumblr, svumanhattan.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Restless

Sonny wakes up sharply, the thought of warm, sweat slicked skin pressed against his own still fresh in his mind. Sitting up he shakes his head, willing away the dreamy images of the man his body is eager to have beneath him, above him, or anyway he’ll have him.

“You are an adult, you are not going to jack off over a colleague.” He says aloud to himself in the darkness of his bedroom, before laying back on the bed with an almost calming exhale.

He stretches his arms out above his head in an attempt to resist the temptation to touch himself as he tries to get his mind off Rafael Barba. Tries not to think about him, to not think about his strong, solid frame or the way he commands the court room. Tries not to think about those perfectly tailored suits and brightly coloured suspenders fitted snugly against the strong muscles of his back and rounded softness of his stomach. And definitely tries not to think about what else all that expensive fabric could be hiding.

Sonny clenches his fists as he finds his hands have somehow wandered down his lean body. His long fingers brush teasingly over his inner thighs, clearly having no regard for the professional nature of the relationship between him and Barba. He rolls onto his front, still trying to resist temptation, but his hips have other ideas. He can’t help but grind his erection into the mattress, the added pressure sending waves of pleasure pulsing through him.

He groans in submission before rolling over again onto his back and sliding off his underwear leaving him naked under the covers. His long fingers eagerly grip his neglected erection, the need for completion suddenly urgent.

He thinks of Rafael sitting confidently in his office chair, his green eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Sonny wants him, his shirt stretched tightly over his solid form. He imagines the top few buttons are undone, giving him a tantalising glimpse of the chest hair he longs to run his fingers through. He pictures Rafael spreading his strong thighs and smiling dangerously as Sonny drops to his knees between them eager to give him pleasure.

His hand speeds up as he imagines Rafael’s length, thick and straining, the tip wet and shiny and desperate for Sonny’s attention. He knows he won’t be able to resist trying to take it all in one go, trying to relax his throat but still choking on the tip willingly.

He groans aloud at the thought of Rafael being so desperate that he can’t help but call him Sonny, the older man hissing through the S of his name as Sonny increases the suction around his thick cock.

He looks up and he sees his fantasy Rafael moaning with pleasure, his eyes are shut and his head tilted back. He’s gripping tight to the arms of his chair, showing the veins on the back of hands as his biceps test the fabric of his shirt. Sonny’s jaw relaxes further around Rafael’s cock, letting him buck up into the tight wet heat of his mouth. He cums with a shout of Sonny’s name, his salty release eagerly swallowed by the younger man.

Sonny reaches for the discarded fabric of his underwear, placing it over the deep red tip of his cock as he cums hard, completely focused on his fantasy.

His breathing slows as he comes down from the heigh, his mind returning to reality. He knows Rafael’s name was on his lips as he came but he’s honestly too relaxed to care.

He swings his long legs over the edge of the bed, moving carefully towards the bathroom to clean up, vowing to himself that the next time he sees Rafael he’s going to finally make his move.


End file.
